


If You're Happy And You Know It

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [47]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Purring HC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus is shy about his ability to purr and is very self conscious because of a bad experience?





	If You're Happy And You Know It

“I’m just getting a drink!” Stephanie called back to her friends as she raced out of the ocean. The kids of Lazytown had elected to spend the day at the beach. Sportacus was with them, currently acting as lifeguard while they all swam. Stephanie ran across the sand to where Sportacus was sitting under a beach umbrella beside the cooler of water bottles and spread out towels.

As she got closer, she could hear a low rumbling sound. At first she thought it was the waves behind her but, instead of growing softer as she left the shoreline, the noise grew louder. It almost sounded like a cat purring. Stephanie cautiously approached the towels. If there was a wild cat nearby, she didn’t want to spook it. Sportacus was staring at the ocean, smiling softly. He waved as she got closer. The purring noise doubled in volume. 

“Do you hear that?” She asked him.

“Hear what?” He asked, still smiling. 

The noise was loudest from his direction. Confused, Stephanie blurted, “Sportacus are you  _purring_?”

The purring stopped. Sportacus’ whole face fell, “W-what? I don’t know what you are talking about...” To Stephanie’s surprise, he looked alarmed, also afraid. After a moment, his eyes trailed away from hers, “Yes, I was purring. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I know it’s weird. I can usually catch myself doing it and stop before anyone notices.”

Stephanie sat next to him on the towels, “Why do you do it?”

Sportacus face turned the lightest shade of red, “I usually do it when I’m... happy. Or content. Seeing you all having fun and being active,” Sportacus waved a hand at the kids in the water, “it’s wonderful.”

Stephanie watched the others for a moment before turning back to Sportacus, “If it means you’re happy, why would you hide it?”

“Like I said, it’s weird.”

“Who says?”

He sighed, “Lazytown isn’t the first town I’ve tried to help. In my first town, I didn’t hide it at all and everyone shunned me for it. Said it was embarrassing and unnatural...”

Stephanie didn’t like the sad look in Sportacus unfocused eyes. He was probably remembering all the bad things that other town had said. Stephanie felt angry; how could that town not see how cool Sportacus was? How kind and caring and fun he could be? Sportacus didn’t deserve to be treated so badly.

She stood up so she was taller that the still sitting Sportacus, “That other town is full of _bullies_! They shouldn’t tell you not to be happy! You can purr as much as you like, Sportacus!”

Sportacus stared up at her, taken aback, “I- Stephanie you-”

“If purring means you’re happy, I want you to  _always_ be purring!” Stephanie crossed her arm, “Okay?”

Sportacus let out a huff of laughter and then nodded, “Okay, if you say so.”

That settled, Stephanie took a huge gulp from her water bottle and ran back to the ocean. As she left, she heard the purring again, loud and clear. 


End file.
